


Negotiations

by Gerec



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, Implied/Referenced Mind Control, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Space Emperor Charles, Space Empress Emma, Telepathic Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 19:51:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9673508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gerec/pseuds/Gerec
Summary: The Empress thinks it's a waste of time to deal with the humans, while her husband insists on diplomacy first.They take time between negotiations to enjoy the attentions of their favorite new pets.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [annejumps](https://archiveofourown.org/users/annejumps/pseuds/annejumps) in the [xmenrarepairs17](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/xmenrarepairs17) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> There's a lot of potential with Emma and Charles....

Her husband returns wearing a cloud of annoyance and tension, the expected outcome from a long afternoon of negotiations with Trask and the rest of Earth’s delegation.

It’s a task that Emma finds both pointless and beneath their station; the humans have neither the resources nor the technology to barter with the Shi’ar Empire, and have nothing on their tiny speck of a world worthy of any real interest or attention.

 _There is at least_ one _thing we want though. Isn’t there, my darling wife?_

She smiles, sending Charles a warm welcome as he wanders through the halls of their flagship, making his way steadily towards their quarters on the _Graymalkin_. Her greeting is returned with a surge of affection, followed quickly by amusement as Emma shares a vision of her current… _activities_ , splayed as she is, naked and aroused on their bed.

 _Keep licking_ , she orders, letting out a blissful sigh when Erik obeys immediately, lapping dutifully at her clit and her soaking wet folds. She spreads her legs wider – a signal to move closer – one he follows immediately by crawling up and off the floor.

Charles laughs. _You’ve trained him so well, Em. He’s not quite as enthusiastic, with me._

 _Not everyone was born to suck cock like your Logan,_ she teases, groaning as Erik buries his face between her thighs and starts fucking her with his tongue. _I’m sure Erik will be just as good for you. With more practice._

The doors to the bedroom slide open with a soft swoosh, and in strides her husband, already shrugging impatiently out of his ceremonial attire. Logan follows a few steps behind, the Emperor’s constant shadow, engaging the lock with his thumb print before he too starts stripping quickly and efficiently out of his clothes.

 _Hello love_ , Charles says, leaning down to kiss her, intense and devouring. _How was your day?_

She moans, arching against Erik’s talented mouth as Charles cups her sensitive breasts, rubbing the rough pads of his thumbs against her hardened nipples. _Productive. Yours?_

 _Exhausting. Trask wants a guarantee that their prisoners won’t escape and try to return to Earth,_ he explains, settling comfortably onto the bed next to Emma, stroking her long blond hair and pressing sweet kisses on each of her breasts. _They think so highly of themselves, these_ humans _, my darling. It’s all_ leverage _and_ deals _and playing the_ _long game. They actually believe we’re going to honor this farce of a treaty once we have the mutants on board._

 _How ridiculous,_ she scoffs _,_ reaching to stroke Charles gently, humming appreciatively as his cock swells thick and hard in her hand. _And why I didn’t want to go with you. You know I have no patience for pretence._

 _I do know, my love,_ Charles replies, nuzzling her neck as Logan climbs unprompted onto the bed. He settles easily next to Erik – now busy fucking into her with those long, elegant fingers – and takes Charles in his mouth, swallowing him down to the root. 

It feels amazing, that tight seal around Charles’ cock, as Logan laves his tongue up and down the shaft, letting Charles buck up against him, fucking his throat. This is by far the favorite part of Emma’s day, when she and Charles let their boundaries fully recede, strengthening their connection in each other’s minds until all thoughts and feelings and sensations are one.

They share more soft and languid kisses, until Emma nips Charles’ lip with a groan, Erik’s mouth tight on her clit as she comes for the third time. Charles gasps too as he rides the waves of her pleasure, while Emma revels in the way his cock stiffens, leaking slick and salty pre-come in Logan’s welcoming mouth.

She sighs, and gently nudges Erik with the heel of her foot, too sensitive to let him continue without a break. At her command he turns around and settles onto his hands and knees, arching his back beautifully to show off the metal plug imbedded between his cheeks.   

 _I’ve had him wear it all day,_ Emma explains, smiling at the spike of appreciation her husband radiates at her words. _He’s ready for you now, no need to wait._

She sends him more images of Erik from earlier that day, desperate and panting, using his powers to fuck himself open with dildos of increasing size. Emma had enjoyed taking him too, wearing a girdle he crafted to fit her perfectly, moaning as she slid into him with a shiny steel cock, driving into him steadily until he came gasping all over the sheets.

Charles shudders, and Emma kisses him tenderly, as Logan pulls away and moves behind Erik at their silent direction. The plug inside Erik eases out slowly, before reforming into new accessories; a collar around Erik’s neck, and a solid ring around the base of his cock. Logan runs his hands down the shaft and cups Erik’s balls, making him shiver, before settling in and spreading his cheeks wide, running his agile tongue around the rim of that newly emptied hole.

Erik groans, and Charles pushes his own cock inside the man’s mouth, relishing the way he gags around the girth of it, holding himself steady as Charles fucks his throat. Emma leans back against the pillows and sighs, letting the myriad sensations wash over her, pleased to note her husband’s annoyance falling away with each hard thrust. Charles is never more attractive than when he’s like this – taking what he wants, with little regard for manners or niceties–

_You trap more flies with honey, Em, or so I believe the old Earth saying goes._

_It hardly matters how_ nice _you are, when the outcome remains the same._

He chuckles, and Emma grins, before letting herself dive inside Logan’s head, inhaling the scent of Erik with every swipe of his tongue. Logan likes it, enjoys it so much; the way Erik clenches around him when he pushes in deep, making him wet and loose for cock. He likes the sounds that Erik makes, quiet and oh so rare – less rare when they take turns fucking him, turning his limbs and his mind to mush –

Logan especially likes the feel of Erik tight around him, thrusting into him, the way made slick and easy from Charles’ left over come.

 _Patience my darlings_ , her husband sends, to Emma and Logan both. And then, instructions for Logan, _switch places with me. Take him in the front._

She leaves Logan’s head then, and follows Charles as he moves, both of them thrumming with anticipation as he runs his hands all over sweaty skin, down Erik’s flank to his hips, moving to grip his buttocks and spreading him wide. Charles grunts, and Emma hums as he pushes in, reveling in the slight burn as they adjust to the feel of that tight sheath. And then Charles digs in, sinking to the root, and Erik’s fingers curl into the sheets from the feel of it, of being filled and spread open, pleasure shooting down his spine all the way to his toes.

 _You take this so beautifully,_ Charles croons, slamming his hips into Erik and making him groan, the sound muted from Logan’s cock pushing in and out of his mouth. _You’re lovely like this, on your knees…so eager to please, aren’t you my sweet Magneto?_

Emma agrees wholeheartedly; there’s something truly magnificent about the way Erik’s duality appeals to them both – so hard and unyielding in public, and yet so soft and pliable in the right hands. Logan too looks gorgeous when he’s sandwiched between them, drilling Emma’s cunt with Charles buried in his ass, though he appeals in a wholly different way from his fellow mutant, his steadfast loyalty and pragmatism making him much easier to bring on side.

And _Erik…_ oh Erik loves it too, being used and stretched and pounded, stuffed full to bursting by the way Charles digs bruising fingers into his hips and shoves a throbbing cock in and out of his willing body. He loves it best when he doesn’t have to think; lets the push and pull of bodies drag him under, drowning in the possessiveness oozing from their telepathic claims.

When her husband finally comes, Emma falls with him, pulsing hot and sticky inside Erik’s fluttering hole, relishing the way Erik moans pitifully for release, hands clenched and knuckles white. By now, he’s almost keening for it, desperate for an orgasm that’s been denied over and over, the air colored with his desperation and overwhelming lust.

Charles grins as he pulls out, trailing white down Erik’s ass before settling next to Emma on the pillows, sated and pleased. He takes her hand and kisses her fingers, sighing when she curls against him, stroking the muscles on his arms, and then his chest.

 _Shall we give him what he wants, Em?_ Charles asks, watching with hooded eyes as Erik groans around a mouthful of Logan’s cock.

 _Oh yes_ , she answers, _Erik’s been a very good boy today._

They move together then, Charles taking a hold of Erik’s powers, squeezing the metal ever so slightly around his cock, making him gasp. Emma slips into Logan and shifts his body around, using his strength to flip Erik easily onto his back, slinging his long legs over Logan’s shoulders. She pushes in, which makes Erik keen, and watches avidly through Logan’s eyes as he furls open around her, taking the cock root to tip with the slam of her hips.

She recedes slightly then, letting Logan’s lust take over, guiding him to fuck ever harder and deeper as he drives relentlessly into Erik’s ass. Charles moans with every rough drag against Erik’s prostate, sinking deep inside Erik’s head, ramping their pleasure higher as Logan fucks them open.

They share the pleasure and the sensations, wrapping all four of them around the feel of Erik’s tight channel, clenching around Logan as he hammers in deep, the way slick and easy from lube and Charles’ come. They writhe and buck as Logan fucks them over and over, thick and hard and filling every inch of them until they’re begging for it, crying out for release —

They come together, the metal tightening around Erik’s throat as it simultaneously falls away from his cock, making him spurt long sticky ropes all over his chest with a shout. Logan’s orgasm hits them all just a few seconds later, Erik’s clenching hole dragging them all over the edge as they come and come and come…

\----

They share a glass of Earth wine on the bed afterwards, a quiet moment of reflection as two sleeping bodies curl protectively around them on the bed.

Charles runs his fingers through Logan’s hair, his body and mind oozing contentment and peace. _We’re so glad the two of you found us, aren’t we Em?_

 _Oh yes, very glad,_ she agrees, petting Erik’s cheek with a smile, careful as she rubs the dried tears from his skin. _And you’ll get your reward very soon my dears, once we rid those pesky humans from your home._


End file.
